


Truth or Dare

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan prides himself on getting what he wants but he doesn't understand why he can't get Penelope Garcia. Upon a friend's advice he decides to court her but not before he sees if she's even interested in him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind.

Derek Morgan prided himself on getting what he wanted especially if that included a woman he had set his eyes on. So he didn't understand why he couldn't get with Penelope Garcia, the perky, gorgeous BAU tech.

"You know what my thought is?" Reid asked turning to face Derek curling his leg underneath him on his friend's couch.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"You're so used to getting in and getting out. Penelope doesn't deserve that and you seem to realize that and that's making it hard."

"So, what do you think I should do?"

Reid shrugged, "Show her that you're interested but in more than a friend and way more than just a one night fuck."

Morgan frowned, "You're saying I have to date her?"

Reid smiled, "Yes. Did you know that courting occurred here in the West in the early 20th century?"

Morgan chuckled, "Reid, no offense man, but I don't need a history lesson."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I'm not giving you a history lesson, Morgan. I am saying that you should _court_ the girl. She's worth it, right?

"I don't…" he began, but then stopped himself. He did know the answer to that; it was a resounding _yes._ Morgan sighed and put his head in his hands, "How do I even know she's interested? What if she's not?"

"They're only one way to find out, man," Reid said getting up and going to grab his jacket. "Ask her."

Morgan went to lock the door after Reid left and sat on the couch. Clooney came up and rubbed against his leg before jumping onto the couch and sat his head on Morgan's lap. Morgan chuckled softly as he pet him.

"What am I gonna do, boy? I'm no good at this courting stuff."

Clooney gave a yip and licked his master's face causing Morgan to laugh, "Thanks boy."

Morgan sighed and went to grab the phone to call his baby girl.

**~{CM}~**

Penelope had just gotten out the shower planning to sit on the couch and veg in front of the television as she popped in her favorite movie Sleepless in Seattle. She had just gotten comfortable with her popcorn and soda when her phone rang. She sighed and reached for it.

"Please don't let it be Jayje with a case. Hello?"

"Hey, baby girl. You busy?"

"Derek! Hey, I'm kinda busy but I always have time for my Thunder God. What can I do for you?"

"Listen, I was wondering would you like to have a sleep over."

Penelope frowned. _A sleep over? With hotter than hot Derek Morgan? The ever gorgeous hunk who…_

"Penelope? You still there?"

Penelope chuckled, "Sorry D, um when do you want to do this sleep over?"

"Is tonight too soon?"

Penelope gave off a nervous chuckle, "Kinda, gorgeous, why not tomorrow?"

"Sure. Sweet dreams, mama."

"I can count on it," Penelope smiled.

Penelope hung up the phone and smiled to herself. _I'm going to be alone with Derek in his apartment. Wait, will it just be us? I should've asked._ Penelope shrugged. "Doesn't matter, because this will give me the opportunity to turn on the charm," she said giggling to herself.

**~{CM}~**

The next afternoon found Morgan and Garcia, outside Morgan's apartment building. Penelope was holding her bag in front of her as she stood staring at the building. Morgan chuckled as he reached for her bag.

"You coming, beautiful?"

Garcia chuckled a little girl chuckle as she played with a strand of hair and followed Morgan inside. "So, um, what's the plan?" she asked as he led her into the elevator.

Morgan noticed how they practically were on top of each other, "Um, nothing big just some dinner, movies, maybe play a little Truth or Dare," he replied as he reached up and pushed back a lock of blonde hair.

"You know, I'm glad you decided to go back to blonde. I mean don't get me wrong, Pen, I loved the red but you're much prettier with blonde. It's natural and it totally fits you."

"Um, thanks," She smiled as she inhaled his cologne. "Anyone else joining this little impromptu sleepover?"

Morgan shook his head as the doors opened on his floor, "Nope it's just us. That doesn't bother you does it?"

"Oh, no, o-of course not."

"Good."

Morgan led her inside and put her bag by the door and took her jacket. "Why don't you get a bit more comfortable, dinner's quite not ready yet."

"Wow, trying to get me out of my clothes already? How romantic," Garcia teased.

Morgan started to sputter and Garcia laughed, "I'm just teasing, hot stuff, relax."

Morgan watched as Garcia took her bag into the bathroom with her. He went to check the pasta primavera which was the dinner he was making. He turned off the pasta and put the food on two plates and set it onto the table and grabbed the wine from the fridge. It was Garcia's favorite, Carmenere. He popped the cork and poured into two glasses. He had just replaced the bottle to the fridge when he heard the bathroom door open and out walked Garcia.

She had on a short, white, lacey nightgown that went down to her knees and showed her cleavage. Her hair was unpinned and her blond trellises fell behind her back. Morgan's mouth went dry and he had to swallow a few times. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, I have a bathrobe if you want on the back of my door. My mom left it here the last time she visited."

Garcia shrugged and walked to the table, "I'm fine," she said.

Morgan cleared his throat, "Uh, right, okay. Well if you get cold just go ahead and use it."

"Where's Clooney?" Garcia asked sitting down.

"Rossi's watching him for the night."

"Oh." She took a sip of the wine and moaned, "Sugar, how did you know this was my favorite wine?"

Morgan shrugged, "I think you mentioned it one night," he said sitting down across from her nervously.

"This looks delicious," Garcia smiled taking a bite and moaning like a pornstar.

"Uh, I'm glad you like it, I know that you're not a big fan of red meat so…"

It's…just…so…good!" Garcia panted in between bites.

Morgan chuckled even as he felt himself harden in his pants. He groaned softly. That was not what he needed right now. He made small conversation as they ate their dinner and drank their wine. The one difference was that he couldn't use the same lines that he used with other women with Penelope. She was different. She was special. After dinner Morgan collected their dished and gestured her to the couch and told her to get comfortable.

"I can help clean up, you know."

Morgan chuckled, "I know but I don't want you to."

Garcia pouted but went to sit on the couch and flip through channels as Morgan cleaned up. Afterwards Morgan joined her on the couch.

"What're you watching?"

Garcia shrugged, "Nothing really, just flipping channels."

Morgan scooted closer to her and took the remote from her and shut off the television and turned to her and smiled.

"I have an idea," he said.

 _Anything,_ Garcia murmured. "What?" she asked.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?"

Garcia giggled, "Derek, that's a kid's game."

"So, come on Penny, it could be fun."

Garcia chuckled, "Alright. You go first."

Morgan chuckled and turned to face Garcia and tucked one leg underneath him. Garcia copied his position so they were face to face.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, truth."

Morgan smiled, "Okay, is there a guy you like but wish you could love?"

Garcia smiled at his game and nodded, "Absolutely."

Morgan waited for her to elaborate but she just smiled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay, Morgan, truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Okay. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Morgan chuckled putting his head down for a moment, "No. I haven't had a girlfriend for a long time and before you ask, no, I haven't had any one night stands either."

Garcia smiled as she licked her lips. That simple action had Morgan groaning. "Truth or Dare, Penelope."

"Truth."

"Would this guy be someone you work with?"

"Yup, and he's so strong too, but sometimes incredibly stupid. He sometimes rushes into situations halfcocked."

Morgan chuckled.

"Your turn hot stuff, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Penelope's eyes lit up, "Okay, I dare you to tell this girl that you love her. I want you to say it like you mean it."

Morgan shook his head laughing as he scooted even closer to Penelope. He took one of her hands and placed it over his heart.

"Penelope, I love you. I've been falling in love with you since we first met. There's nothing more I'd love to do then to make you smile. Just looking at you in this flimsy nightgown has my heart racing. I want to kiss you but I'm afraid."

Garcia smiled and pulled Morgan close to her and melded their mouths together in a breath taking kiss. Morgan pushed her back on the couch as he deepened the kiss. Garcia gasped as she arched into the kiss and lifted her legs to wrap around Morgan's waist. Suddenly Morgan pulled back.

"Pen, stop."

Garcia put her legs down and sat up confused, "Thunder God, what's wrong?"

Morgan sat back shaking his head, "Nothing beautiful, I just can't do this right now."

That made Garcia even more confused I don't understand. I thought you wanted me."

"Pussycat, I do," Morgan affirmed.

"So take me."

Morgan shook his head, "Not yet. I have to do this right."

Garcia frowned wondering what he meant by that. Morgan kissed her then and smirked, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll find out soon. C'mon, let's head to bed," he said and showed her to the guest room.

Garcia lay in the bed as she tried to figure out what Morgan was up to.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**~1 MONTH LATER~**

Penelope and Derek have been dating for one month and they still haven't had sex yet. Penelope wasn't the kind of woman who rushed into sex, but seriously? One month? I mean come on already. In that month Derek had taken her out to movies brought her flowers at work, left her favorite candies on her pillow every night he hadn't spent the night over. But she had had enough; she wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Penelope exited her "lair" intent on finding Derek and talking to him when she saw he wasn't in the bullpen. Prentiss said that he was in the break room getting coffee. As she got closer she heard him talking Reid and stayed out of sight as she listened.

"Morgan, I don't understand what the problem is," Reid was saying, "You two have been dating for a month. Everything should be good now."

Morgan shook his head, "Yeah, everything's great."

 _It so was not,_ Garcia thought to herself.

"So then what's the problem?"

"Sex, pretty boy, I want to have sex with her."

Garcia heard Reid chuckle, "So what's stopping you?"

"I don't know what to do."

Reid snorted, "You don't know what to do? You, Derek Morgan, king of the one night stands?"

"That's the problem; this is more than a one night stand. I mean I know how to get in and get out."

Reid sighed, "Morgan the only advice I could give you is to just take it slow. Show Garcia you really care about her and aren't thinking about it being a one night stand. Anything other than that, you'd probably be better asking Hotch or Rossi."

Garcia smiled from her spot. _He wants to make it special for me._ She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she headed back to her lair.

"Did you find Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

Garcia shrugged her shoulders, "It's okay. I'll talk to him later."

Prentiss just shrugged as she turned back to her files. Garcia headed back to her office. A few minutes later Morgan knocked on her door before entering and shutting the door behind him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey, baby, Prentiss said that you were looking for me."

Garcia returned the kiss briefly before pulling back, "Nope, I changed my mind."

Morgan chuckled and kissed her temple, "Hey, you're coming over to my place later tonight?"

"You want me to come over?" She teased.

Morgan chuckled, "You bet your sweet ass."

"What are we going to do?" Garcia asked. "Play more games? Watch TV?"

Morgan frowned, "Baby girl just come over, I promise to make it worth your while."

"Fine."

**~{CM}~**

That evening after work Garcia had gone their separate ways before she headed to Morgan's apartment. She was standing outside his apartment while waiting for him to open the door. She looked at her short skirt and smiled. She was determined to get what she wanted out of him no matter what it takes.

Morgan opened the door and his mouth immediately went dry. He let his gaze roam from her white butterfly shirt that showed a lot of her cleavage to her pink, short butterfly skirt.

"Hey handsome," Garcia said grinning.

Morgan swallowed hard, "Hey, baby girl. Come on in."

Garcia stepped into the apartment and took in the sight and smiled. There were flowers on the table along with wine. Garcia looked at Morgan.

"Derek…?"

"It's a special night," Was all the answer Morgan gave as he went into the kitchen to dish up the dinner.

They sat through dinner in relative silence, making small conversation here and there. After dinner they watched a movie and drank hot chocolate with little marshmallows. Garcia looked up at her lover. _Is he finally going to give me what I want?_ She really hoped so. After the movie was over Morgan collected their cups and set them in the sink before pulling Garcia to her feet and led her to the bedroom.

Garcia chuckled as she saw rose petals over the bed. She shook her head as Morgan bent down and kissed her deeply on the mouth while pushing her back on the bed. She pulled back from the kiss long enough to scramble onto the bed and then pulled him back down. Garcia loved the way Morgan kissed. It was like he was putting all his heart and soul into his kisses and she started to get jealous of all the women Morgan had kissed before her. Morgan leaned over her and let his hands roam up and down her sides as she moaned and arched into his kiss. He took his kisses to her neck as he cupped her breasts through her shirt and rubbed his thumb over her nipples.

"Ah," she moaned.

Morgan smirked, "Like that?"

He pulled at the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and off of her throwing it in a random direction. Garcia reached behind her to unclasp her bra and Morgan chuckled and stopped her.

"Let me."

"You're taking too long," she whined.

Morgan quickly finished undressed her and just stared at Garcia. Garcia whined and squirmed at Morgan's heated gaze on her naked body.

"Derek, please."

Morgan shook his head chuckling as he leaned forward and licked the stripe between her breasts before turning his attention to the left breast. He dipped his head and took the pebbled peak into his mouth suckling gently. Garcia moaned and arched her back trying to urge more of Morgan's mouth on her. He took the whole areola in his mouth sucking hard adding small nips and then turned to the right breast and gave it the same attention. Garcia was squirming as she became wet. Morgan pulled off her breast and placed kissed down her belly as he slipped a hand between her legs.

"So wet for me baby."

"Derek, come on," Garcia whined as she spread her legs.

"What's the matter baby?"

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked. I wanna see."

"Soon, baby," he murmured sticking two fingers between her folds and stroking her gently.

" _Nngh!_ " Garcia moaned as Morgan stroked her faster.

Her breath picked up and she wasn't far from losing it. Morgan pushed three fingers in her body and stroked and stretched her more.

"D-Derek."

Morgan removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth and licked at her clit and stuck his tongue inside and swirled inside. That did it for Garcia.

"DEREK!" She screamed.

Morgan eagerly lapped up her juices. After a few minutes he backed up and stripped himself down. He heard Garcia's small gasp.

"You're huge."

Morgan leaned over her body and kissed her deeply, "I won't hurt you I promise."

He grabbed a condom and the lube and quickly put them on before pressing into her sweet body. He kept going until he was balls deep inside her. He looked at her and pushed the hair back from her face.

"You okay?"

Garcia nodded, "Mhm, be better when you move."

Morgan chuckled gently as he started to move. He placed his hands on her hips as he withdrew and slammed back in. He tried not to move to hard and let her get used to his wide girth.

"Damn, baby, you feel so good," he murmured kissing her neck.

Garcia lifted her legs and wrapped them around Morgan's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh, god, Derek, more."

Morgan obliged his baby girl picking up the pace.

"Oh, _yes_! Harder, Derek."

Morgan grunted as he continued to slam into his baby. It wasn't long before he felt his impending orgasm but he wanted to get Garcia there again before he did and pushed in faster and deeper. Garcia's head lolled around as it lay against the pillows.

"Derek, so close."

"Yeah," Morgan panted. "Cum for me baby."

Morgan thrust a few more times before they both were coming at the same time. Morgan waited a few more minutes before he eased Garcia's legs from around his waist and pulled out. He pulled off, tied and disposed of the condom before lying next to his girlfriend.

"Well, was it worth the wait?" he asked as he pulled the covers over them.

Garcia giggled and kissed his mouth gently, "Definitely."

**END.**


End file.
